


Still-a-Pumpkin

by FireEye



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Men are strange creatures.





	Still-a-Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



It _looked_ like pumpkin.  It smelled like pumpkin.  But it had _eyes_... eyes that glowed from within, like it wanted to be Frith.

It didn’t seem impressed, but then neither was he.

“The men make them to keep elil away.”

The soft voice at his side made him realize how silly he was being, staring down a pumpkin-with-eyes.

“ _What_ elil could men have?”

“The ones we don’t think about.  The ones in the dark.”

Fiver moved past it, unconcerned.  Bigwig crept forward after him.  When the thing didn’t move, he took a nibble out of it.

Tasted like pumpkin, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet the pumpkin innards in the compost pile were delicious.


End file.
